The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of shell of the type having a cylindrical shell casing in which there is contained an explosive mass and at the inner wall of the shell casing there bears a layer of substantially equal size, spherical-shaped projectiles which are partially embedded in the explosive mass and between which there is located a filler mass. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the shell of this invention.
According to a state-of-the-art shell the spherical-shaped projectiles are provided with six flattened portions at their equator zone in such a manner that a section through the equator forms a hexagon, wherein each projectile at its six neighboring projectiles bears against such flattened portion and the projectiles are adhesively bonded or glued to one another. The insertion of such projectiles into the shell casing constitutes a difficult mosaic work associated with tolerance problems which can be hardly solved. Additionally, it is hardly possible to secure these projectiles in the shell such that they do not tend to shift or displace when the shell is fired, something which must be avoided since otherwise due to friction between the projectiles and the explosive mass it is possible for the shell to prematurely detonate.